The New Recruits
by jewlmerchant
Summary: Title named by Gelendra, story written by myself. A small group of youths tried to find their lost leaders during a mission after the Energon Wars. Yet each one has their own goals they wished to pursue.


"GET BACK HERE!"

A little boy laughed as he ran down the metallic halls. He felt the floor shook, syncopating with the loud booming noise echoing down the corridor. He ran around the corner, into a dark room. He ran inside the room until he could not hear his pursuer anymore.

He slowed down to a walk. He realized he was lost in an unfamiliar territory. Frightened, he looked around hoping to find the robot that was chasing him. Instead, he was surrounded by tall blue and gray machinery with blinking colorful lights. He heard a low humming from the machines. He resumed walking until he found a huge tower. He looked up to see light from the top of the tower. Curious to see what was on top of the tower he looked around to find a way in. He saw a cord running down from the top of the tower. He climbed up the chord until he reached the top. He saw a glowing orange light that was the size of a basketball in the clutches of a pair of giant metal claws. It looked like a star in a dark room. The little "star" was so pretty that he reached out to touch it with his chubby hand. Suddenly he felt intense burning pain coming from his hand and running down all over his body followed by blue electricity.

"AAH!"

Jessie jerked up awake in bed, panting and sweating heavily.

_Jessie, what's wrong?_ A voice in his head asked in concern.

Jessie flopped back in bed.

_It's nothing Jump. _Jessie flopped back in bed. _ Hey Jump, do you remember the time we first met ten years ago?_

The voice chuckled.

_Who wouldn't? You painted on Jetfire's face when he was recharging._

Jessie snickered. _Yeah, I thought he needed a makeover. He woke up during the process and chased me all the way to the intensive care unit._

_That's where you to touched my spark._

_Yeah, people thought I was crazy during that time._

_You still are crazy._

Jessie laughed.

_Hey Jumpstart why don't we go to the Cup and Saucer?_

_As long as your paying._

_Deal._

Jessie got out of bed and dressed up. He picked up his sneakers. He opened the door. He stepped outside of his room and carefully closed the door behind him. He tipped-toed down the halls until he was outside the dormitory. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief, he looked at his surroundings; he was in one of the cities of Cyberton. The buildings were so tall; it made him look like a rat standing in the middle of New York City.

The sky was still dark, indicating it's morning and the sun hasn't come out yet. Jessie felt the ground trembled a little under him.

A tall green plaited Autobot with white metallic underlining walked down the road. Jessie was expecting him.

"Hi Jump."

"Hi yourself," answered the Autobot, "are you ready?"

Jessie grinned, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Jumpstart returned his grin. He bent down and transformed into a green SUV. He opened the door for his friend. Jessie climbed in the driver's seat and closed the door behind him.

Jumpstart buckled Jessie to his seat and before he started driving.

"How's class?"

Jessie made a face, "Boring, everyday it's the same old thing. The teachers lectured us about the importance about safety, and repeating the same old drills. I wish something interesting would happen."

"I thought you participated in racing to cure it."

"I do but," Jessie shrugged, "the race is less challenging. So how's training?"

"Hard," Jumpstart answered, turning around a corner. "I still have some dents from Ironhide. During training I felt I could fall apart."

"I thought you like Ironhide." Jessie pointed out. "He is one of the heroes in the Energon Wars."

"I do," Jumpstart said, pulling up in front of the café. "But I wish I could be more confident in my own abilities like him."

Jessie climbed out of the car. Jumpstart transformed into his robot mode before they entered the café.

Jessie patted his giant friend. "Don't worry; you got me to back you up."

"You mean you got me to back you up!" Jumpstart retorted as they walked inside the café. "Ever since we became best friends I know you like I know every joke in the book. And people always wondered how I managed to put up with you." He said poking his chest gently with his finger.

"Sheesh," Jessie muttered. "Do you always have to be so pessimistic?"

The Cup and Saucer was a favorite place for humans and transformers to socialize with a cup of coffee or energon at hand. People and transformers were seated at the metallic tables inside the pale pink café. Eating, drinking, talking and laughing while the staff workers served the food. Jessie and Jumpstart found a place to sit at the counter.

A yellow and gray femme walked up to the pair.

"What will it be boys?" She asked, holding her pen and pad readily to take their orders.

"I'll have a cup of coffee with some bacon and eggs, please." Jessie said.

"I think I'll have some upgraded energon." Jumpstart said.

"Coming right up." The waitress said, she tucked in her note pad under her arm and walked away.

The glass slide in doors opened. An attractive young blond haired woman walked in the café in a business-like manner, with a dark-haired girl about Jessie's age. The woman's hazel eyes scanned the café searchingly. She found who she was looking for and strolled purposely towards the boys.

Jessie's blue eyes lit up in recognition when he saw the pair approaching them. He ran his fingers through his short spiky brown hair before leaping off his chair and saluting them smartly.

"Lieutenant. Sir."

"Hi Jessie, hi Jumpstart," the girl said.

Colonel Lt. Rose MacClean, headmaster of Astral Academy nodded curtly. "Good morning Jessie, Jumpstart."

"Ma'me," Jumpstart said politely.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Jessie asked, indicating a couple of seats next to them.

Rose shook her head, "Can't, I come here to find you two and Alrin O'Dell."

"Us?" Jumpstart said incredulously.

"Alrin?" Jessie asked.

"Yes now."

Jessie looked at Jumpstart. He looked equally disappointed as he did.

_Looks like we're going to miss breakfast._ He said grumpily.

_Agreed_. Jumpstart said with a heavy sigh.

Jessie and Jumpstart followed Colonel Rose to her office. They passed humans and young autobots as they walked to their designated places in Astral Academy.

_I can't believe we are called to headquarters._ Jessie grumbled. _And I didn't do anything wrong_.

_Well look at the bright side_, Jumpstart suggested. _Maybe she wanted to talk about your love letter you left on her desk_.

_Then explain why she is looking for Alrin?_

Rose opened the door. Inside her office are three Autobots and three humans standing in front of her desk.

Jumpstart and Jessie quawked when they recognized the armed red, gray and green plaited Autobot standing next to the red and blue Autobot and the red and yellow flamed Autobot. Rose frowned at her students staring at her guests with their mouth hanging open and their eyes or optics bulging out. She cleared her throat disapprovingly; they remembered their manners and quickly saluted them.

"Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Ironhide. Jumpstart reporting for duty. Sir!"

"Jessie White, reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease soldier," Prime said returning the salute.

"Like wise," Kicker said.

Jessie recognized a blond haired boy about his age, standing respectfully next to the older men. He saw him in some of his classes, but he never had the opportunity to talk to him.

"Hi Alrin," Jessie greeted him.

"Hi Jessie." He said.

Jumpstart was studying the silver and white transformer. He was clearly a mech and he never saw him before. Yet he was quiet and carries an air of authority around him. The up-grades on his armor hinted he was a veteran fighter. Judging by the way the mech leaned back on his heels with his arms crossed and eyeing at him and his friend. Jumpstart decided to warn Jessie to stay away from him.

Optimus cleared his throat. "You are wondering why you are summoned here. Previously we are receiving reports of an underground trade being operated by other alien races or Decepticons. Rumors said they were handling some kind of mineral. We are not sure if it is Energon or not. If it is then we need to find out where it is coming from and for what reason. In order to find out, we are sending you to investigate this rumor to see if it is true or not."

"Excuse me Optimus sir," Jumpstart said respectfully. "But I don't understand why you decided to assign this mission to us. This sounds like a job for professional warrior bots and experience humans."

Kicker stepped forward. "I will explain, years later after the Energon Wars we need more help in the investigations. We," indicating himself, the older man and the other bots, "Talked with your headmaster and she reluctantly agreed to assist us."

He looked at the clipboard he was holding and read off it's contents.

"Jessie White, I know you pulled many pranks in the past, but your skills to operate on any kind of machinery are top class. Alrin O'Dell, you are a computer expert and a skillful mechanic. But your records also said you are a medical intern, is that true?"

Alrin nodded. Jessie stared at him as if he never seen him before.

Kicker nodded in satisfaction.

"You are going to the planet Monicus, where the reports came from. The people leading this mission are Kicker, Ironhide, Lt. Dan and Ironwill. I expected you to follow their orders, is that clear?" Rose asked, looking steadily at the boys.

Everyone nodded.

Kicker continued. "Our mission is to pose as a group of travelers in order to collect more information and report back to Cyberton. Each one of you will be paired with an Autobot, except for Alrin because he is needed to monitor the equipment and be ready to give any medical or technical assistance. Jumpstart, since you and Jessie are already acquainted so you are already a pair. Sinise will be paired up with Ironwill." He nodded to the silver and white Autobot standing next to Ironhide.

"Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good you are dismissed."

The three youngsters saluted smartly and exited the room.

Rose waited until the door closed. She turned to Optimus.

"I don't like the idea. This journey is not for human children, especially teenagers."

"None of us like the idea either," Optimus agreed. "But some humans are anxious to help us."

"I know, but Jumpstart, Jessie and Alrin are so young and Kicker is going to be a father soon." Rose's forehead furrowed worriedly.

"You forgot I was a rookie like Jumpstart during the Energon Wars," Ironhide pointed out.

"That's different," Rose protested, "Humans are not made of tough material like Autobots. We aged faster, and have needs like oxygen, food and water. Even worse, we die easily."

Lt. Dan patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry; we will take care of them. I promise."

Rose smiled a little.

"Thanks."

Outside, Jumpstart and Jessie whooped excitedly and high-fived eachother. They pumped their arms in the air as they danced around the hall in small circles.

"Alright, we are going on an adventure. We are going on an adventure." Jessie chanted.

"We are in Team Ironhide. We are in Team Ironhide." Jumpstart chanted.

"Yeah, great," Alrin said quietly. The two stopped celebrating to stare at him. Alrin was staring at the floor with his hands buried in his pockets.

Jessie and Jumpstart exchanged glances. Obviously there was something bothering him.

"Why so down?" Jessie asked him. "This trip will boost up your experience in the med-field."

"It is great, but I can't leave Cybertron."

"Why, do you like this place?"

"Yeah," Alrin admitted, looking up at them. "But I'm actually looking for someone."

Jessie felt his curiosity perking up. "Oh really, who?"

"I'm looking for a robot," Arlin explained, "a long time ago he came over to the planet, Earth when I was a little kid. I met him in the forest near my backyard." Arlin smiled at that memory. "We became best friends and had a great time together until a space ship arrived and took him away. I came here to Cybertron thinking he might be here."

"Did you find him?"

Alrin shook his head no. "I can't find him anywhere. I asked around, but the Transformers haven't seen him but they promised to let me know if they found him."

"What does he look like?" Jumpstart asked.

"Um," Alrin raised his hand, "He's about your height, he wore a faceplate, dark blue plated armor with white underlining, and he was armed with two or four guns and he can transform into a jet."

"Does he have any specific markings on him? Like a number or a name?"

"I don't remember. Except that he has a scar under his left eye." Alrin pointed under his eye and moved his finger across his cheek to his lower jaw under his ear lobe.

"Well that's helpful," Jessie said sarcastically, "There is a lot of flying transformers that have dark blue plated armor with white underlining and carries weapons in Cybertron."

"Jessie you're not helping."

"I'm stating a fact!" Jessie snapped at him, "But it gives me an idea."

"Hoo boy you are not thinking of hacking into the main computer. Are you?"

"Snap!" Jessie palmed his head. "That's a great idea Jumpstart. Let's break into the main computer."

"What?" Jumpstart almost screamed. "You are not serious are you?"

"Course I'm serious."

Alrin stood between the two as they squabbled. He looked back and fourth at them and he laughed.

Suddenly they both stopped fighting when they heard a low growl.

"I think that's my stomach," Alrin said blushing, "in all the excitement I forgot to eat breakfast today."

"Me too," Jessie said patting his stomach.

"Me three," Jumpstart said.

They all laughed together.

"Did someone say breakfast?" Emily asked, walking up to them, carrying three white paper bags and one large white box.

"I was bringing Lt. Rose's breakfast from the café. I remembered that you two left your breakfast in a hurry so I decided to bring them over here with an extra one just in case Alrin is with you."

"Thanks Emily," Jessie said accepting the bag gratefully; "You're the best."

"Thanks Em."

"Yeah thanks," echoed Alrin.

Emily blushed, "Your welcome."

"Hey, Em since you are Lt. Rose's personal secretary do you know when and what time we are leaving?"

"Tomorrow at eight a.m. in the morning." She replied. "I already send the emails and letters to your superiors and arrange a crew to supply your ship."

"I guess we better wrap things up before we leave tomorrow," Jumpstart said looking at Jessie.

The trio walked down the halls of the library, there were a few robots sitting in front of the computers. It was very quiet except. Almost.

"I can't believe we have to come here," Jessie grumbled.

"Well the libraries in Cybertron contains a lot of information on both Autobots and Decepticons, so if you are looking for a missing person. Here would be the best place to look." Jumpstart explained.

"Yeah, but it's faster if we looked into the main computer." Jessie argued, "We can find him in no time."

"Well I can't do that, the main computer is heavily guarded, even if I could hack into the main computer it won't help me at all," Alrin explained.

_Told you. _Jessie crossed his arms and gave him a smug look.

Jumpstart rolled his optics.

"But they have the ability to trace the hacker and we could all get into a lot of trouble," Alrin said.

Jumpstart's face said. _So there_.

Alrin sat down at a computer and began typing.

_This is boring_, Jessie complained.

_You are still thinking about hacking into the main computer?_

_It's a lot easier that way._

_Can't stay out of trouble can you?_

_Nope._

"Finished," Alrin announced.

"Well?" Jessie asked.

"Huh, funny. He isn't here."

"That could only mean two things." Jumpstart said, "It either means he up-graded himself before he met you or he is from another planet."

"I looked and there are no records of any upgrades or changes," Alrin said. He was disappointed.

"Don't worry," Jessie said, coaxingly. "I'm sure we will find him."

"Yeah, but right now let's sleep first." Jumpstart yawned, "I could use a little R and R."


End file.
